


Selangkah Demi Selangkah

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Festival Fandom Barat, Fujoshi Independence Day, M/M, Marriage Equality
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka telah bersama begitu lama. Tapi sayangnya pengakuan harus diraih selangkah demi selangkah.</p>
<p>Dibuat dalam rangka Fujoshi Independence Day #7 dan Festival Fandom Barat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selangkah Demi Selangkah

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_** : _Copyright_ Doctor Who ada pada BBC. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli ataupun memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial. 
> 
> Ditulis dalam rangka Fujoshi Independence Day #7 dan Festival Fandom Barat.

_2003_

John dan Jack duduk berdua bersebelahan di sofa. John menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jack. Bisa bersama bersantai berdua seperti ini merupakan momen yang berharga, di tengah kesibukan tanggung jawab John sebagai editor dan jadwal rutin penerbangan Jack.

“John, apa mungkin satu hari kita bisa menikah?” tanya Jack sambil membelai-belai rambut cokelat John.

“Kudengar sekarang _civil partnership_ sedang diperjuangkan. Kuharap berhasil.”

“Tapi … meski haknya sama, itu tetap tidak disebut pernikahan kan? Berbeda nama, artinya tidak setara dengan orang hetero kan? Lalu urusan pengakuan di negara lain ….”

John menyentuh lembut pipi Jack, “Di mata mereka mungkin kita terlihat lebih rendah, tapi cintaku padamu sedikit pun tidak berkurang. Walau cinta kita tidak diakui banyak orang. Bisa menikah atau tidak, aku ingin bersamamu seumur hidup.”

“Aku … hanya khawatir kalau suatu saat terjadi apa-apa denganku …. Aku ingin kamu tetap aman.”

“Jadi mari kita berjuang.”

 

_2004_

Berhasil! Berhasil! Civil Partnership Act diloloskan parlemen! John dan semua demonstran yang ada di depan Palace of Westminster bersorak kegirangan.

“Oke semuanya! Aku pulang dulu!” John tidak sabar untuk pulang. Kalau Jack sudah ada di rumah, John sudah tidak sabar memberitahunya. Dia langsung berlari ke arah stasiun Tube.

Benar saja, begitu dia sudah sampai di rumah, Jack duduk di sofa menunggunya. Kontan John langsung menubruk Jack dan menenggelamkan diri di pelukan kekasihnya.

“Begitu berlaku efektif, ayo kita ke Register Office. Kita akan segera bisa punya _civil partnership_.”

Mata Jack jadi basah, “Walaupun di Texas entah akan terwujud kapan, tapi setidaknya di sini ….” Jack mengecup lembut dahi John.

“Soal rumah ini …, soal rumah ini bisa jadi lebih mudah. Lalu soal _residence_ -mu juga sebagai warga asing di sini ….”

Jack menciumi lagi wajah John. John membalasnya dengan kecupan-kecupan bergairah di bibir Jack.

“Ada yang sedang gembira rupanya.”

“Mau merayakannya bersamaku, Captain?”

“Ooooh, memanggilku Captain sekarang? Sengaja menggodaku, John?”

“Kau keberatan digoda?”

“Tidak sama sekali,” Jack kini menciumi leher kekasihnya. “Jadi …,” sekarang Jack menciumi daerah sekitar tulang selangka, “mau merayakannya di mana?” Jack kembali menciumi leher John dengan penuh hasrat. “Sofa ini atau tempat tidur?” Jack sekarang membuka pelan-pelan kancing kemeja John dan mulai menciumi dadanya.

“Mmmmmh … tempat tidur ….” jawab John manja.

 

_2006_

“Cheers,” Jack dan John juga Donna, Martha ditambah Gwen, First Officer yang sering terbang dengan Jack, bersulang dengan sampanye. Pesta resepsi _civil partnership_ mereka hanya kecil saja. Dihadiri orang-orang dekat.

“Selamat, selamat untuk kalian berdua,” Martha mengangkat gelas sampanyenya. “Akhirnya bisa dapat pengakuan hukum.”

“Terima kasih, terima kasih kalian datang,” balas Jack.

“Kita kan teman.”

John menimpali, “Dan karena itu juga kami senang kalian datang. Ayo nikmati pestanya.”

“Kamu yang bilang itu lho ya, jadi aku nggak akan malu-malu,” Donna menjulurkan lidahnya main-main. Dia mencolek Martha, “Ooooh, lihat, kayaknya _canape_ yang itu enak.”

“Eh, iya,” timpal Martha. “ _Appetizer_ di sini lucu-lucu ya ….”

“Ayo, sana. Kalau mau makan ya makan sana,” John tertawa.

Melihat Donna dan Martha berlalu serta Gwen yang sekarang bicara dengan Tosh, John menoleh lagi ke arah Jack dan tersenyum, “Sudah lihat hadiah dari adikmu?”

“Sudah. Banyak banget. Aku sudah bilang sama Gray tidak apa-apa kalau jadwalnya tidak memungkinkan buat dia datang ke sini. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus menyeberangi Atlantik dan itu tidak secepat ke negara bagian sebelah. Ucapan selamat dan dukungannya untuk kita saja sudah cukup. Tapi malah dia kirim kado seabrek,” Jack terdiam sejenak. “Sori. Soal keluargamu yang lain, mereka masih … tapi aku malah ngomong soal Gray.”

“Nggak ‘pa-‘pa. Aku duluan yang mulai bahas kado dari dia.”

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat diselingi kelabu menghampiri mereka. Dia memeluk John.

“Oh, Mum. Terima kasih sudah mau datang bahkan jadi saksi kami berdua.”

“Mum ingin kau bahagia, Nak. Maafkan Mum juga kalau Dad dan kakak-kakakmu masih menentang dan memandang rendah.”

“Aku tidak tahu, Mum. Entah aku sudah sangat lelah, entah aku sudah kebal menghadapi sindiran sampai makian mereka. Mereka selalu bilang aku bisa menikahi perempuan, tapi kita tidak pernah bisa tahu dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta. Dan aku mencintai Jack. Sangat.”

Mendengarnya Jack langsung menggenggam tangan John.

Ibu John tersenyum, “Mum bisa dengan jelas melihat itu.

 

_2014_

Ponsel pintar John berbunyi saat dia melakukan proses _editing_ tahap akhir. _Instant message_ dari Jack.

_Civil partnership-nya mau dikonversi jadi pernikahan?_

John dengan segera mengetik balasannya.

_OH YESSSSSS!!!!_

Tidak lama balasan muncul di layar.

_John, kamu nggak lagi orgasme kan?_

 

_2015_

Jack mendadak mengangkat John dan memutar-mutarnya.

John tertawa, “Ada apa nih?”

“Sudah diputuskan di Supreme Court bahwa penolakan dan pelarangan _same-sex marriage_ oleh negara bagian itu inkonstitusional,” Jack menurunkan suaminya.

John memeluk Jack erat-erat, “Akhirnya ….”

“Kalau aku pulang ke Texas, mereka mau tidak mau harus mengakui pernikahan kita! Ini bagus sekali! Kita perlu merayakannya. Ayo bikin pasta!”

“Pasta?” John memandang suaminya dengan bingung. “Kita tidak punya bahan buat bikin pasta yang rumit yang cocok buat pesta.”

“Yang penting pasta!” Jack langsung menyambar tubuh John dan membopongnya berlari ke dapur.

John tertawa lagi, “Dasar suamiku ini memang orang aneh.”

“Orang aneh ini tidak bakal jadi suamimu kalau kau tidak menikah dengannya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oke. Kelar. Jadi, ada komentar?


End file.
